


60 Minutes

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lovey dovey sex, Wedded bliss, post 3x23, smluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Cabe said "wheels up in 60." They've got plenty of time. Probably.





	60 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Caroline for letting me borrow her idea!

“How many times have we been cock blocked by Paige and Walter now?” Toby asks. Happy can’t resist the urge to look over at him again, still looking beyond good in his suit, crisp white and hugging him in a way that’s making her a little distracted.

Go-run-off-to-bang-in-a-storage-room distracted.

“I’ve lost count,” she deadpans. “But it’s reached a level that’s just way past wrong.”

“I know!” Toby replies. “If anybody should be doing it in a storage room on our wedding day, it damned well should have been us.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “I mean, we have,” she checks her watch, “another forty-five minutes before the plane leaves.”

Toby laughs. “I have been wanting to see what that wedding dress looks like on the floor.”

Happy puts the car in park. “I just want to get you on top of me.”

She’s never seen Toby move so fast as he unbuckles and nearly flies out of the car. She can’t move half as fast in this dress. “Wait up, Doc!”

He turns around, seems to be considering something, then walks back over to her with single-minded purpose.

“What are you –”

She doesn’t have a chance to finish her sentence, as Toby’s swept her up in a bridal carry.

“It’s tradition,” Toby says, “to carry the bride across the threshold of the new dwelling.”

She looks at him. “I don’t want to admit how impressed I am.”

It gets more impressive, though, when they get into their apartment and Toby sets her down for just long enough that he can push Happy against the wall. She gasps into his mouth, drawing as close as she can, but it’s not close enough, not in this dress, not in that suit. She wants to feel more of him, be closer to him, so she grabs at his shoulders.

“Wait,” Toby says. Momentarily confused, Happy watches as Toby steps away.

“What are you doing?” she asks. She resists the urge to say, _come back._

“I – I feel like I should say something. Something better than the vows I choked on.” He’s looking at her with such vulnerability, such honesty, that she doesn’t know what he could say that could tell her more.

“You can say a lot more without words,” she replies. “That’s all you need to do.”

He considers it, a split second, and then steps toward her again, catching her face in his hands. She’s not able to wait any longer, though, and goes for the buttons of his jacket.

“You got a zipper on this thing?” Toby asks, hands on her back. “Can’t figure out how to get you undressed.”

Happy steps away from him, just far enough that she can get out of her dress. “It’s a good thing you’ve got me around, then.” She reaches behind her and manages to reach the zipper, pulling it so the dress pools to the floor. The look on Toby’s face is pretty much the best thing she could imagine.

“Is it bad that I like this view better than you in the dress?” he mumbles.

Happy shrugs. “I figured you’d appreciate it.”

Without another word, Toby rids himself of the rest of his clothes, and Happy’s thankful this dress didn’t allow her to put on any underwear, because they’re naked and together before she even has time to think about it.

She has a feeling that Toby would want this to be some long-term, drawn out thing. Something where there’s music and candles, and maybe he recites his actual vows like he tried to. He’s always been a romantic.

Then again, from the way he’s moaning her name and holding her close, she thinks he’s pretty happy with how it’s going now.

It’s a little bit of laughter and a lot of love, and they’ve gotten so goddamned good at this in the past year that they take barely five minutes more and then they’re both out of breath and giddy.

“Is it bad I just want to lay here forever and forget about the case?” Toby says. He kisses from her shoulder to her lips, gentle and soft, something she’s never told him she loves but god, does she love it.

“Probably,” Happy mumbles. “We’ve got a free honeymoon coming up.”

“With the team,” Toby adds again, “just – that’s a little weird.”

“You’re not wrong there.” She turns her head to kiss him again, letting her head fill with the feeling that this is her husband and this is her forever. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he presses his forehead to hers, “Mrs. Curtis.”

“Mr. Quinn.”

They lay there for a few more minutes, being lazy and together for the first time all day, until Happy gets a look at the clock.

“Hey Toby?”

“Yeah.”

“Takes, what, eighteen to twenty-four minutes to get to the airport, depending on traffic, right?”

He turns to her. “Yeah, why?”

“We only have twenty-nine minutes left.”

Toby sits up. “Dibs on the shower!”

“Not fair!”

They manage to split the shower (eight minutes) and get dressed while hitting each other with towels (nine minutes).

“Where are my boots?” Happy asks. “Where the hell did you throw them?”

Toby leans down behind the bed and pops back up on the other side. “They landed in my laundry.”

“Of course they did,” Happy sighs. He tosses her the boots and she pulls the on as they book it out of the apartment, remembering to grab their emergency bags as they leave.

“Damn it,” Toby grumbles. “I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“No problem,” Happy replies. “We’ll just go skinny dipping.”

Toby trips over his own feet.

They make it to the tarmac a little disheveled, but they make it nonetheless, to see Cabe standing there looking annoyed.

“Why do I feel like I’m about to be yelled at by my father in law?” Toby mutters.

Happy unbuckles. “Because that’s probably what’s going to happen.”

He doesn’t even wait until they’re all the way out of the car. “I said wheels up in sixty minutes seventy-four minutes ago, according to Sylvester,” Cabe says. “What took you so long?!”

Toby’s unbelievable grin breaks any possibility Happy imagined about getting out of this without being grilled.

“Oh, seriously?” Cabe says. He shakes his head. “Newlyweds.”

“Yeah, get used to it,” he kisses the top of Happy’s head, “we’re even more smitten now that we’re man and wife. We’re damned adorable.”

“You’re damned late. Now get in the plane – everybody else is already on there.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Only because Paige and Walter cock blocked us and got that part done at Kovelsky’s. We had to wait until we got home.”

She’s mildly proud of the giddy grin on Toby’s face and the gob smacked look on Cabe’s.


End file.
